


Friday, ops, cuddle's day

by cuddlingwes



Category: Him Series - Sarina Bowen & Elle Kennedy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingwes/pseuds/cuddlingwes
Summary: Wes just wanted a warm place to lay down and he found one: inside Jamie's arms.
Relationships: Wesmie
Kudos: 2





	Friday, ops, cuddle's day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about my typos, i hope you guys enjoy

Outside, the only thing that Jamie could see was a white scenario. The empty streets were covered with a white and cold blanket, turning the view into a lonely, but a beautiful painting.  
Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes and smile. He hates and always hated winter and snow, but Wes loves and he acts like a child, playing with snowman and doing snowball fights. If Wes is happy, Jamie is happy. Only with the thought of seeing his beloved playing with the kids in the neighborhood, Jamie felt himself light and relaxed. Being a California guy living in Toronto is easier than he thought. The snow was annoying but the view makes everything worth.  
A little cold wind entered inside by the open window near Jamie, making him shake. Even inside, he use to wear warm sweatpants and hoodies.  
Yawning, Jamie calmly turns his body back to the sofa, small step after another, he gently lay the body in front of the TV. Canning takes the cellphone and looked at the time.  
—Almost five, stuffy tiger will arrive soon. —He said to himself. Another yawn. —I think I can sleep a little until then.  
Jamie closes his eyes and let his mind dream away.  
❄️  
Wes tried to close the door very gently, when he opened the door and saw his golden boy's body lay down, decided to let Jamie sleep.  
Wesley spent the whole day training for the next season, he could be used to the snow but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel the cold, so Wes is shaking while he takes off the shoes. Taking both hands near his red face to warm them a little.  
The sound of the keys touching the table was enough to make Jamie move on the sofa. He calmly opens his eyes and raises his head. After some seconds that he took to process the scene, he smiled.  
—Hey, stuffy tiger. — Jamie said, calling Wes to lay with him.  
Wesley was fluffy with all that coats and knit hat. He ran into Jamie's arms. Laying down next his husband warm body, Wes cuddles in Jamie's body, touching his checks with Wes' cold and red nose.  
—You are so cold, baby. —Said Jamie. —We should take a blanket for you.  
He was getting ready to get up and give Wes a blanket, but the boy pulled Jamie's body down and cuddled again.  
—Your body is warm enough for me, golden boy.  
Jamie smiled.  
—I'm happy to hear that, stuffy tiger.  
He felt Wes puffing and started to pet his soft hair.  
—Why do you call me as stuffy tiger, baby? —Asked Wes with his eyes closed.  
—You are strong and tall as a tiger but cute and soft as a stuffed animal. I think it fits you.  
Wes pressed his body more strongly against Jamie's, hugging each other.  
—You are cute, i like it. — Whispers Wes against his golden boy's clothes.  
Even with Jamie's heat, Wes still shaking, so Canning raises his stuffy tiger's face.  
—You need to shower and a fluffy bed, you are too cold, baby. —Jamie got up and lengthen his arm, calling Wes to get up with him.  
Wes holds Jamie's hand and they both walked together inside each other's arms to the bedroom.  
Jamie held Wes' waist gently, making him turn his attention to the man behind.  
—Baby, i will make the bed for you, do you want some tea to warm your body up? — Asked Jamie.  
Wes moves his head denying and kiss his golden boy very gently before go to the bathroom and start his bath.  
Meanwhile in the bedroom, Jamie put two blankets on the bed and made Wes' pillow more fluffy. He might be tired after training that much.  
Jamie goes to the wardrobe and takes one of Wes' Leafs uniforms, dressing up.  
After almost twenty minutes inside, Wes opens the bathroom door wearing some warm clothes and feeling very good after the shower. He smiles.  
—Why are you wearing my jersey, golden boy? —Wanted to know.  
Wes starts walking to bed, almost laying down when Jamie finally answers.  
—Has your smell. I miss you sometimes. —Said blushing.  
—But i am always dirty when i use this, there's no good smell on this, only sweat.  
—I don't think so, your smell is always here and i love it, makes me feel closer to you.  
Wes lays on Jamie's body and starts to sniff Canning's neck. He laughs hugging Wes.  
—What are you doing, your silly?  
Wes raised his head and looked deep into Jamie's eyes with a half smile.  
—I am trying to save your comforting smell, you kwon, in my brain. I want to have you always with me.  
Jamie holds Wes very strongly but gently and lays his stuffy tiger on his side.  
Wes stopped the sniffing and snuggled himself inside his baby's arms.  
—Do you have more than two uniforms, don't you? —Asked.  
—Yes, i do, why, tiger? —He starts petting Wes again.  
—The season will start again soon and i want to take something with me, do you know how hard it is for me to walk around with your pillow? The boys are always mocking me, calling me "lover" and stuff.  
Jamie laughs a little.  
—Don't worry baby, now that i know where my pillow goes when you are not around i can make something to help you.  
Wes rubbed his cheeks on Jamie's clothes. Warm.  
The feeling of his heart beating makes Wes happy because he feels that everything here is real, Jamie is real and this is the only thing that he ever needed.  
—I love you, Mister Wesley. —Whispers Wes.  
—I love you too, Mister Canning.


End file.
